Little Ashes, petites cendres
by tiftouff19
Summary: Remonter sur une scène, cinq mois après. Tout le monde est là... ou presque... -AH, tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer-


**Bonjour tout le monde...**

**Voilà un petit one-shot pondu entre deux chapitres... Je me suis lancée comme ça, et c'est venu. C'est tout. Je me suis inspirée de faits réels, que je n'ai pas vécu directement cependant. Ce sera le seul chapitre, donc pas de suite évidemment. Vous comprendrez pourquoi...**

**Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez, mais je crois que ce texte devait sortir, ou quelque chose s'y apparentant en tout cas... C'est court, mais c'est comme ça. **

**Merci d'avance de votre lecture. Bon week-end.  
>Tiffany.<strong>

**..::..**

**Bella.**

Je caressais une dernière fois l'étui en tissu de la guitare électrique. Tout était déjà disposé derrière le rideau rouge sang : le piano, noir et majestueux. Le violon qui pleuraient les notes comme on pleure un amant. La guitare acoustique, appuyée contre un pied. Il y avait là tous les instruments, comme d'habitude.

_En fait, rien n'avait réellement changé par rapport au dernier concert donné, voilà cinq mois... _

Dans les coulisses, mon regard se portait sur Alice, maintenue contre Emmett. Il caressait son bras pour lui insuffler un peu de courage, sans me quitter des yeux. _Sa façon de me dire que j'avais pris la bonne décision... _Jacob, qui avait effectué les derniers branchements, passa derrière moi et me serrait un bref instant l'épaule dans un geste compatissant.

Puis, Jasper me rejoignait, avec un sourire presque pudique.

- C'est bon, la guitare est accordée...

Il pressait brièvement ma main. Jasper s'était occupé d'accorder la guitare, chose que je ne savais pas réellement bien faire. A dire vrai, ce n'était pas moi qui m'en occupais en temps normal... Il quitta la scène, imprimant dans mes veines ce vide qui me happait. _Parfois, ces gestes sont durs à supporter, parce qu'ils me rappellent que j'en ai besoin... _

Du mouvement sur ma gauche attira mon attention. Rosalie fit son apparition, en compagnie de Carlisle et d'Esmé. J'avais encore du mal à affronter leurs regards, même si j'étais heureuse qu'ils soient là. _J'aurais pensé qu'ils seraient restés chez eux ce soir... _Esmé avait déjà les larmes aux yeux, et soyons honnêtes : je crois que c'était là le plus difficile... Je déglutissais difficilement, croisant le regard de Carlisle. Il y a trois jours, j'étais passée chez eux, et étais tombée sur le docteur.

**~*~ Trois jours plus tôt ~*~**

J'attendais devant la porte que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir. Finalement, Carlisle fit son apparition, dans un jogging de coton et un simple pull. Négligé. Ce mot ne s'associait définitivement pas avec cet élégant et distingué médecin, mais cette tenue était désormais devenue son quotidien, lorsqu'il restait chez lui.

- Entre Bella...

- Bonjour Carlisle...

Il me laissa passer devant lui, galant. J'entrais dans la cuisine où, sur la table, était posée une tasse de thé fumante.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Euh... oui... Volontiers...

Je m'asseyais dans le silence pesant de la maison, attendant que Carlisle me fasse mon infusion. J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire quelque chose, mais je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. Il me servit ma tasse fumante, qui, de toute façon, ne passerait pas.

- Tu es venue chercher la guitare ?

- Oui... Je voudrais m'entraîner à jouer dessus avant le concert...

Il opina, et me conduisit à l'étage. Je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois, avant d'accepter de passer le palier de la petite pièce. La chambre était intacte, presque encore habitée. Carlisle se dirigea dans un coin où trônait la guitare acoustique. Il en caressa l'étui et me l'approchait, comme on approche un trésor inestimé.

- Voilà... Ecoute, je... je vais te laisser...

- Bien sûr...

Il avait un peu fermé la porte, me laissant seule. Le lit me soutenait lorsque je voulus m'asseoir, m'offrant une assise confortable. J'ouvrais alors l'étui, pour en extirper une guitare acoustique simple, dont le manche était gravé. Les cordes étaient légèrement distandues, et je les resserrais une à une, faisant tinter le son doucement, pour ne rien réveiller. Le son faisait vibrer des choses plus intimes que jamais, et pourtant il était toujours aussi beau. _Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi je m'étais attendue en fait... _

J'arrivais à jouer quelques notes, des accords rudimentaires. Jasper m'avait bien aidée à apprendre quelques chansons, et je n'avais pas pensé que cela me plairait autant. D'habitude, je n'étais que la chanteuse et la violoniste... rien d'extraordinaire en somme. Ce n'était pas moi qui faisait tout le boulot la plupart du temps. Maintenant, j'y étais obligée.

J'ignorais combien de temps je restais ici, à jouer sans jouer, à penser sans penser, à vivre sans respirer... Finalement, j'attrapais l'étui. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail pour préparer ce concert, des appels téléphoniques trois fois par heure. _J'avais simplement coupé mon téléphone aujourd'hui... C'était particulier de revenir ici... _J'attrapais l'étui, l'ouvrais entièrement et ma surprise fut grande quand deux papiers en tombèrent. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de les ouvrir, même si je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Le premier papier n'était autre qu'un papier avec une portée, et des notes inscrites à la suite.

_Un nouveau morceau. _

Je pouvais prendre entendre le son de cette musique, rien qu'en déchiffrant les symboles. Comme à chaque fois, la magie était là, intacte au plaisir de la découverte. Quelques paroles, écrites d'une belle main.

_" L'amour une première fois, une seconde fois... Puis une, et deux, et trois... Deux corps qui se serrent, dansent, pleurent et meurent... Après tout j'essaie d'être normal, après tout j'essaie, malgré l'issue fatale... Le reflet du miroir pourrait être transparent, mais il est noir. Nous sommes, et toi et moi une symphonie... Et toi et moi, nous sommes en vie. "_

Je me forçais à ne pas pleurer, repliant le papier sans aller jusqu'au bout. _Avais-je le cran de rester ici maintenant ? Je ne le crois... et j'en suis désolée. _

Je rangeais le papier dans l'étui, refermais la fermeture éclair sur la guitare après l'avoir rangée, et passais la sangle autour de mon corps. Je ne voulais pas me retourner, je ne voulais pas rester ici. En bas, Carlisle avait les yeux dans le vague.

- Euh... J'y vais Carlisle...

- Très bien... Le bâteau partira jeudi matin, vers 6h... Tu en seras ?

- Bien sûr...

_Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que d'en être... _

**::..**

La guitare était ici, dans l'attente, comme à chaque concert. Les doigts qu'elles rencontreraient ne seraient plus ceux qu'elle connaissait, mais j'étais certaine que le son qui en tomberait serait tout aussi beau.

J'apercevais de derrière le rideau la foule qui commençait à s'avancer. C'était inespéré qu'il y ait autant de monde pour Edward ce soir. Je n'aurais pas cru que ça se déroulerait ainsi, presque aussi bien. Ces gens qui d'habitude venaient voir Edward, ce soir ils venaient pour Edward.

Mon coeur se mit à saigner, à penser à lui, à l'appeler par son prénom. Tout était pareil qu'un soir de concert où lui et moi nous produisions sur scène.

_Sauf que ce soir, Edward n'arriverait pas. Et il n'arriverait jamais. Ni dans trente minute, ni dans deux heures, ni dans six mois. _

Une tumeur découverte une journée grise de novembre, et en quelques mois tout s'était achevé. Entre lui et moi, rien n'avait jamais été facile. Nous avions échangé quelques baisers, vite repris par une amitié lancinante et harcelante. Nous nous étions blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à chaque épreuve de la vie. _A toute les épreuves de la vie. _

Jusqu'à la dernière.

Je ne saurais jamais le fin mot de l'histoire. Je ne saurais jamais si nous aurions pu rire, pleurer, et nous aimer. Avoir des enfants, ou rester les meilleurs amis du monde. Je ne saurais jamais comment l'histoire se serait terminée...

Ce soir, je remontais sur scène pour la première fois depuis cinq mois. Depuis son départ en fait. Et alors que je montais les cinq petites marches qui me firent grimper sur la scène, ce fut comme si les sanglots décidèrent de bousculer la gravité, pour remonter à mes yeux et se mettre à pleurer. Chaque instrument était là, comme avant. Le piano d'Edward, les guitares d'Edward, le violon d'Edward...

_La mort d'Edward. _

Il m'avait légué tous ses instruments et avec eux, la terreur de les affronter au quotidien. Il m'avait épargné sa première guitare, mais j'avais été la chercher voilà trois jours, pour qu'elle soit là aussi, avec nous. Demain, elle repartirait dans la chambre, entre la commode et le coin du mur.

Edward et moi avions fondé notre groupe, lui aux instruments moi au chant et au violon, et nous commençions à nous faire connaître, arpentant les salles à la recherche d'un public qui s'était batti autour de nous en l'espace de deux ans et demi. Ce soir, eux aussi étaient là. J'étais remontée sur scène, sans lui, pour la première fois. J'avais appris nos chansons sur chaque instrument, et seulement nos chansons. J'avais appris à revivre, aussi.

Lorsque le rideau s'ouvrit, et que les lumières du fond illuminèrent le grand portrait d'Edward riant à gorge déployée, ce fut comme si j'avais de nouveau rendez-vous avec lui. Un de ces rendez-vous où je patienterais des heures au détour d'un de ces instruments, attendant impatiemment qu'il franchisse la porte d'entrée. Je repartirais, bougonnant de son lapin qu'il m'aurait posé.

La première note raisonna, puis la deuxième. Du public s'élevèrent des applaudissements. Les doigts d'Edward me guidaient sur les cordes, son odeur m'enveloppait. _Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi, comme à chaque fois. _J'élevais alors les paroles de ce qui était sa chanson aux oubliettes voilà trois jours.

- Et cette symphonie, et toi et moi... Et cette vie...

Carlisle avait emprunté un bateau de son collègue pour demain. Nous avions rendez-vous sur la mer, pour disperser des petites cendres. Jeudi matin, nous avions rendez-vous, une dernière fois.

_Nous étions toi et moi une symphonie. Sauf que maintenant moi, je suis en vie... _


End file.
